This proposal seeks NHGRI funding to partially support US junior faculty members from under-represented groups and US trainees to attend the 10th International Meeting on Human Genome Variation and Complex Genome Analysis (HGV2008) to be held at the Old Mill Inn in Toronto, Canada from October 15-17, 2008. The HGV2008 meeting is particularly timely because the field of human genome variation research is moving very fast, with the completion of the HapMap Phase I Project in October 2005 and the publication of the HapMap Phase II results in October 2007. There is also increasing recognition that copy number polymorphisms and structural variations of the genome are important signatures of human evolution and causes of human diseases. In addition, results from a number of genome-wide studies have been published recently and many more genome-wide studies are underway and the results of these studies will be ready for presentation by the time this meeting is held. In HGV2008, we will devote substantial coverage of the emerging areas of human variation research and bring together investigators in diverse fields to promote collaborations and move the field even further along. The unique feature of this three-day meeting is that it brings together top researchers in the many areas of human variation research, from radically new technologies that will change the field dramatically, to the mechanisms of how different types of human variations came about, to new statistical approaches for genetic studies in the HapMap era that take into account copy number variations, to the study of molecular evolution based on comparative genome variation analysis, and to the social and ethical implications of human variation research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Performance site: The Old Mill Inn, Toronto, Canada Key Personnel: Pui-Yan Kwok, M.D., Ph.D. UCSF P.I. Stephen J. Chanock, M.D. NIH, NCI Co-PI Public Health Relevance In the fast moving field of human variation, this meeting brings together experts of different parts of the research area with the common goal of identifying the genetic factors that influence human health and disease. The research collaborations resulting from this meeting will hasten the arrival of personalized medicine, an era when we, based on our genetic make-up, modify our life styles to promote health and prevent disease. If we do get sick, our treatments are guided by our genetic profile so that the most beneficial medication are given at the right dose and with minimal risk of adverse side effects. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]